Nestable and tierable containers formed of wire are well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,766 issued Aug. 8, 1967 to J. A. Rogus is an example of such prior patent art. The present invention provides a nestable and tierable container which embodies laterally projecting tiering means formed with the container and in the embodiment illustrated preferably extending from the ends thereof for tiering one container onto another like container, and wherein such containers can be readily nested by tilting the entering container and passing it through the open end of the receiving container and then generally leveling the entering container while moving it generally vertically downwardly into nested relation with the first or receiving container. Thus a plurality of nested containers can be stored until needed and can be placed in tiered condition by reversing the latter described procedure. No rotation about a vertical axis of one container with respect to the underlying container is required to nest and/or tier the same.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a container of the type described that includes tiering means thereon generally adjacent the bottom wall thereof and projecting laterally of the container, which provide for readily tiering one container onto a like container, and wherein the containers can be nested with respect to one another by tilting the entering container and moving it diagonally into the receiving container so that the tiering means passes through an open portion of the receiving container and then moving the entering container generally vertically into nested condition in the receiving container.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container of the above discussed type in which the tiering means comprises generally inverted V-shaped or hook shaped sections of the bottom wire members forming the bottom wall of the container, with the apexes of such inverted sections being disposed generally in a vertical plane in which the top edge of the overlying end section of the container is disposed.
Another object of the invention is to provide a container of the aforedescribed type which is convenient to manufacture and which will effectively hold a plurality of articles therein with the container being able to be mass produced.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: